1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for liquid crystal display including a television, and more relates to a stand for the liquid crystal display provided with a stand member that supports the liquid crystal display in an inclined state at a predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a stand that supports an article such as liquid crystal televisions is known (for example, see JP-UM-A-4-36382 and Japanese Utility Model Registration NO. 3065530).
JP-UM-A-4-36382 discloses a construction, in which an elevation angle adjusting stand is pivotally mounted on a back surface of a liquid crystal display. Also, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3065530 discloses a stand that stands an article and includes a gear portion turnably mounted on a body, a slide gear that meshes with the gear portion and is mounted slidably on the body, and a leg that supports the body on a surface, on which an article stands, whereby an inclination of the article can be adjusted in one pitch of the gear portion.
However, with a conventional stand 300 for liquid crystal televisions, disclosed in Patent Document 2 and shown in FIG. 24, since a distance between a position A, in which a liquid crystal television 350 rests, and a position (B or C), in which a stand 300 for liquid crystal televisions rests, is varied in order to change an inclination of the liquid crystal television 350, there is caused a problem that a further large installation space is necessary in order to rest the liquid crystal television 350 in a state of further inclination. Also, a stand provided with an angle adjustment mechanism disclosed in the above Patent Document 1 involves a similar problem.
Hereupon, in place of a mechanism that adjusts an inclination of the liquid crystal television 350 on the basis of an opening angle of the conventional stand member shown in FIG. 24, a mechanism is conceivable, which extends and contracts a stand member to thereby adjust an inclination of the liquid crystal television 350.
FIG. 25 is a schematic, side view showing an example of a stand for liquid crystal televisions, provided with an expansion mechanism for a stand member. Referring to FIG. 25, a stand 301 for liquid crystal televisions, provided with an expansion mechanism for a stand member includes a holding member 321 and a stand member 331. The holding member 321 is mounted to a back surface of a liquid crystal television 350 in a state, in which it is opened a predetermined angle, and the stand member 331 is mounted on the holding member 321 to be able to extend and contract. With the stand 301 for liquid crystal televisions, provided with an expansion mechanism for the stand member, an inclination of the liquid crystal television 350 can be adjusted by extending and contracting the stand member 331 of the stand 301 for liquid crystal televisions, relative to the holding member 321. In this case, a distance between a position A, in which the liquid crystal television 350 rests, and a position B in which the stand member 331 of the stand 301 for liquid crystal televisions rests, is maintained constant. Thereby, a distance between a position, in which the liquid crystal television 350 rests, and a position, in which the stand member 331 rests, can be decreased as compared with a stand 300 for liquid crystal televisions, provided with a conventional angle adjusting mechanism, so that it is thought that the installation space can be reduced correspondingly.
With the stand 301 for liquid crystal televisions, provided with the expansion mechanism for the stand member and shown in FIG. 25, however, the stand member 331 bears the dead weight of the liquid crystal television 350, so that the stand member 331 is held by that movement restricting force (push force), the order of which prevents the stand member from being extended or contracted by the dead weight of the liquid crystal television 350. In this case, the liquid crystal television 350 is increased in dead weight when it is increased in size in a state, in which the movement restricting force (push force) on the stand member 331 is made constant, so that there is a possible disadvantage that the stand member 331 is in some cases moved due to the dead weight of the liquid crystal television 350 in a direction, in which it contracts. Accordingly, with a construction, in which an inclination of the liquid crystal television 350 is adjusted by extending and contracting the stand member 331, it is believed difficult to use the stand 301 for liquid crystal televisions, in common for liquid crystal televisions 350 that are different in dead weight and have a plurality of sizes.
Recently, liquid crystal televisions have been developed as thin and compact televisions. Liquid crystal televisions are known, which are thin and compact and supported at a back surface thereof by a stand mounted on the back surface of a liquid crystal television. As such stand for liquid crystal televisions, it is conceivable to use a stand that stands an article provided with a conventional angle adjustment mechanism (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3065530).
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3065530 discloses a stand comprising a gear portion turnably mounted on a body, a slide gear that meshes with the gear portion and is mounted slidably on the body, and a leg that supports the body on a surface, on which an article stands, whereby an inclination of the article can be. adjusted in one pitch of the gear portion.
FIG. 25 is a schematic, side view showing a conventional stand provided with an angle adjustment mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3065530 when used as a stand for liquid crystal televisions.
In the case where the stand disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3065530 is used as a stand 300 for liquid crystal televisions as shown in FIG. 25, however, an inclination of an article can be adjusted only in several stages, so that it is possible to perform rough angular adjustment. Thereby, it is difficult to adjust the inclination to one, which is easiest for a user to see.
With the conventional stand 300 for liquid crystal televisions, shown in FIG. 25, since a distance between the position A, in which the liquid crystal television 350 rests, and the position (B or C), in which the stand 300 for liquid crystal televisions rests, is varied in order to change an inclination of the liquid crystal television 350. A further large installation space is necessary in order to rest the liquid crystal television 350 in a state of further inclination.